banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bumbles
Bumbles is a shufflebot armed with a spiked flywheel. It was built by Bumbleworth (previously known as Mistre Bumbles). It is the first shufflebot to ever appear on Banter Wars, and also the only one to see any success in the arena winning its first heat battle in an upset in Series 2. The name Bumbles refers not only to the robot shuffling about by "bumbling", it is also a reference to Bumbleworth's name. Robot History Series 1.5 In the Disc-truction event, Bumbles was up against Sir Wollington Bollington's Wollington's Wawwior, Stickman, and The Snaveeel's Snave 1. From the start the melee was hectic, with Wollington's Wawwior aggressively attacking Stickman, with Stickman in turn attacking Snave 1, only for it to turn away and attack the shufflebot Bumbles, who was creeping slowly to the chaos. After having its wheel cut off by Stickman's spinning blade, the one-wheeled Snave 1 got away and started to attack Bumbles again, who at this point had contributed nothing to the fight. Eventually all four robots met, with Wollington's Wawwior and Stickman easily on top damaging the two much more vulnerable opponents. Wollington's Wawwior turned against Stickman, with Bumbles and Snave 1 joining and ganging up on Stickman as well, right before the match ended. Despite this late effort from the three robots and Wollington's Wawwior being the most aggressive, Stickman very controversially still won the judges' decision due to causing the most damage to the chagrin of the Banter Wars fans and builders, who all believed that Wollington's Wawwior should've won. Series 2 In Heat F of the main competition, it was drawn up against Next Quest Please's Leonardo. Leonardo started off very well, attacking the bumbling shufflebot. Leonardo went on the aggressive and attacked Bumbles' side with its double-jointed axe, causing severe damage. Bumbles tried to use its flywheel to defend itself from the relentless attacks from Leonardo, this worked to its favor as Leonardo's axe joint started to smoke. Bumbles managed to cut the top section of Leonardo's weapon and soon cut off the rest of the axe. Leonardo, now weaponless, shoved Bumbles with its wedge onto the floor flipper, where the two robots are flipped onto their backs and since both had no srimech, were both immobile. Observabot cleaned up the mess afterward by self-righting Leonardo and fighting it. As the match went to a judges decision, Bumbles was very controversially announced as the winner on damage, to the chagrin of some Banter Wars fans and builders. In Round 2, it fought eventual runner-up Facetious Goose. Before Bumbles even had a chance to attack Facetious Goose with its flywheel, Facetious Goose had gotten in and started flipping Bumbles about with its unique full-body flipper before eventually toppling it. Since Bumbles had no srimech, Facetious Goose started pushing Bumbles across the arena and then onto the drop zone, where Bumbles was hit by a large fridge that sent the shufflebot flying back on its shuffling legs. It was then pursued by Facetious Goose, who attacked it once more. Facetious Goose flipped Bumbles, who was almost immobilized by the grinder, onto its back where it was counted out. Series 2.5 Bumbles' only appearance in Series 2.5 will be a grudge match against Leonardo. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Weapons Match *Series 2: Heat F, Round 2 *Series 2.5: Grudge Match Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Walkerbots Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots with vertical spinners Category:Weapons Match competitors Category:Grudge Match competitors